The Supreme King and the Shining Light
by Luna963
Summary: Jaden has come to Duel Academy to become the best duelist he can be. Little does he know that he's being watched by one of the teachers in the academy who is not who she says she is. Is she here to help Jaden? Or hinder his chances of becoming the next King of Games? And who is she really? Sequel to The Shining Light.
1. Prologue

**Summary: **

Jaden has come to Duel Academy to become the best duelist he can be. Little does he know that he's being watched by one of the teachers in the academy who is not who she says she is. Is she here to help Jaden? Or hinder his chances of becoming the next King of Games? And who is she really?

 **Disclaimer: **

**I do not own Yugioh GX or its characters. I only own Rika Ishtar, Draco and Sapphira Takaru.**

 **Character Descriptions:**

 **Rika Ishtar:**

A half Egyptian/half Japanese with shoulder-length sandy blonde hair and dark blue eyes. There's not really known about her except being an archaeology teacher at duel academy, but even that seems to be a guise to keep her true identity a secret. She also seems to have the uncanny ability to be able to see duel spirits and seems to know a lot more about Jaden than she should and seems to have an interest in him.

 **Draco:**

The spirit of the duel monster Red-Eyes Black Dragon. He once served Queen Zahara, the wife of Pharaoh Atem over 5000 years ago as her spirit monster and protector. He seems to hang around Rika Ishtar even though he is currently the protector of Sapphira Takaru, the reincarnation of his best friend Zahara. He may act serious but he can be fun and childish when he wants to be.

 **Sapphira Takaru:**

A half Egyptian/half Japanese with shoulder length blonde hair with golden highlights and bright blue eyes. She is the Egyptian National Duel Monsters Champion and third ranked duelist in the world. Nicknamed "The Dragon Princess," her specialty is dragon and spell-caster monsters. She is a world famous singer and archaeologist and is the girlfriend of Yugi Muto, the King of Games. She is a black-belt in all forms of martial arts and has a tendency to get into trouble. She is the childhood friend of Seto Kaiba and the reincarnation of Queen Zahara, the wife of Pharaoh Atem.

* * *

 **(Blah)/ _(Blah) = Phone Conversations_**

 _Blah = Thoughts_

Blah= Talking

 **Blah/ Blah = Mind Link**

 **Prologue**

In the Chancellor's Office, all the teachers were gathered waiting for him to speak his reason for calling them there on such short notice. One of the teachers, Dr. Crowler, was looking annoyed at being called up like this. Another one of the teachers, Professor Banner, was curious as to why they were called down. The other teachers just waited patiently for the Chancellor to explain why they were called down.

"I called you down here because we've found someone who is willing to temporarily fill our empty Archaeology teaching position for four years to give us time to find a permanent one" The Chancellor began. "She will be an assistant to Professor Banner and help him with the Slifer dorm and has already been given a room specifically only for her own use by her own request. I expect for you to treat her with respect like the rest of the staff."

The Chancellor then turned towards the door.

"You can come in now."

The door opened to reveal a young Egyptian woman whose skin was a few shades lighter than most Egyptians, indicating that she wasn't fully Egyptian. She looked to be in her mid 20s. She had shoulder length sandy blonde hair with dark blue eyes that seemed to shine with an air of mystery. She wore a dark blue halter top with a black skirt that ended slightly past her knees with a dark brown belt above the skirt and dark brown boots. She had golden armbands on both arms and wore purple finger-less gloves.

"Ms. Rika Ishtar has agreed to give us four years to find a more permanent teacher here at Duel Academy" The Chancellor explained. "Seto Kaiba personally recommended her for the position. I expect for you to treat her with the respect she deserves. Is that clear?"

Everyone nodded and all of the teachers left and the Chancellor left soon after, leaving the woman alone in the room. She took out a dark blue cellphone from a black case on her belt and dialed a number. She held it up to her ear until she heard someone pick up.

 **(Hey, It's me. I'm in the school as a teacher like we've planned.)**

 _ **(That's good. You know what you need to do, right?)**_

 **(Yes. To keep an eye on Jaden and watch his movements.)**

 _ **(Correct. I need you to watch him and give me an update on his progress as the year goes on.)**_

 **(Of course. I'll do the best I can.)**

 _ **(That's all I ask for. Remember, I'm counting on you.)**_

 **(Understood.)**

She hung up after that and closed her phone and put it back in the case she got it out from. Then she looked out at the window in thought.

 _Something tells me this school year is going to be very interesting. With Jaden Yuki here at this school normal is certainly something that will never happen in these four years, that's for sure._

Then the woman's eyes glowed white for a brief moment before they went back to their original color.

 _I look forward to watching him grow and to see his true power emerge. The power that could rival the ancient shadow magic of the ancient pharaohs. The power of the Supreme King._

 **Read and Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 1 First Day at Duel Academy

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Yugioh GX or its characters. I only own Rika Ishtar, Draco and Sapphira Takaru.**

 **(Blah)/** ** _(Blah) = Phone Conversations_**

 _Blah = Thoughts_

Blah= Talking

 **Blah/** **Blah** **= Mind Link**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **First Day at Duel Academy**

 **Rika's P.O.V.**

I sighed as I walked down the halls to get to the main hall where I knew the other teachers and the chancellor expected her to be for when the students got here at Duel Academy. I really didn't want to, but I knew if I didn't show, then it wouldn't look too good for me. It wasn't too much longer that I was at the main hall with the other teachers and went to stand next to Professor Banner.

It wasn't too much longer that all the students started to arrive. I took a good look at all the students and noticed one with two toned brown hair and fun loving brown eyes wearing the red uniform for Slifer Red. I smiled to myself.

Yep. That was Jaden. It looks like he got into Slifer Red. It doesn't matter if people think that he's a slacker, he's still a great duelist deep down. He just needs to discover that talent for himself.

The Chancellor stepped up and began to welcome the students and introduced all the teachers that were there last year for the new students before he turned his attention to me and motioned me to step forward.

"Now,"The Chancellor began. "As last year's students are aware, our archaeology teacher last year retired so we needed to find a replacement. So Ms. Rika Isthar has agreed to be a temporary replacement for the next four years until we find a suitable replacement. She's actually a archaeologist back in Egypt, so I expect you to treat her with the respect that she deserves as a professional archaeologist."

All the students nodded and I saw Jaden's eyes sparkle in excitement from the corner of my eyes when the Chancellor said that I was a professional archaeologist. It wasn't too long after that when he told them to go to their dorms and told us teachers to go prepare for the welcoming dinner.

When Banner and I got to the dorms, he turned to me.

"So," Banner began. "I assume that he sent you here, Rika?"

I nodded in response. I knew Banner before I came to Duel Academy, so I knew exactly who he was referring to.

"Yes," I answered. "He and I have an interest in Jaden Yuki. One day, he's going to a powerful duelist of the likes that this world has never seen. However, if not steered correctly, he could lose his way. That is what I am sent here for. He wants me to guide him on that path. Not to interfere, but to be there as a guide and help him along the way."

Banner nodded in understanding.

"That sounds like something the two of you would do" Banner answered, shaking his head.

I sighed slightly.

"Banner, you know how I worry for you" I answered. "You know that playing with god can have very disastrous consequences. You're a great friend and I don't want anything bad to happen to you because you didn't focus on the consequences of your research."

Banner nodded.

"I know that" Banner answered. "I perfectly know the consequences, but if it means that I can help Jaden grow as a person then I'm willing to face those consequences if need be."

I smiled softly in response.

"Always selfless" I answered softly. "I guess that's why we both liked you as a friend so much. You always did put others before yourself. Just promise me that you'll be careful with whatever that you end up doing."

Banner nodded.

"I promise" Banner answered.

I nodded and waited for the other students to gather and saw Jaden with a blue haired boy with glasses that I recognized as Syrus Truesdale from seeing his brother Zane. I smiled as I watch him start to chow down before Banner even told the rest that we could start eating. I couldn't help but chuckle at Jaden's antics.

Once dinner was finished I started to walk down to the pier to look at the night sky and to feel the ocean breeze blowing through my hair as I closed my eyes. It was times like this that I was reminded of my homeland back in Egypt. So calm and peaceful, but carrying a deep secret hidden within.

What I didn't notice was that Jaden was walking by and saw me out by myself. He looked at me curiously before he told Syrus to go to their room and that he would be there in a bit. He started walking up to me and I sensed his presence coming towards me.

"It seems that I interest you, Jaden" I spoke as he walked up to me, shocking him that I knew that he was there.

I turned around and opened my eyes to look at his shocked face.

"You may be very quiet when you walk, but I pay close attention to every aspect of my surroundings" I answered his unspoken question. "I could sense your presence from a mile away. So, what did you come here to talk to me about?"

He shook his head with a fun loving smile.

"Before I came here, someone told me to give you this" Jaden said holding out a small box.

"Oh, so who was it?" I asked Jaden, curiously.

"I'm not sure you would believe me if I told you" he answered with a sheepish smile.

I just gave him a small smirk back.

"Try me, Jaden" I answered back in challenge. "I've been through a lot. Nothing you say could surprise me too much that I wouldn't believe what you say."

Jaden nodded.

"It was Yugi Muto" Jaden answered.

I gave him a slightly surprised look before I looked at the box and shook my head.

"Always such a charmer, even though he's got a girlfriend" I answered fondly. " He's a great friend, but honestly, he needs to learn to sit still every once in a while."

Jaden looked surprised.

"You know him personally?" Jaden asked, surprised.

I nodded.

"I'm childhood friends with his girlfriend" I answered gently. "I met him through her. You probably know her, Sapphira Takaru, "The Dragon Princess" of duel monsters and the top third duelist in the world."

Jaden nodded with sparkling eyes.

"Who doesn't know her?" Jaden asked excitedly. " She's a famous singer, archaeologist and duelist all at the same time! She's one of the few duelists that can give "The King of Games" a run for his money. It was always exciting to watch them duel as a kid and I want to be able to be on their level one day."

I smiled at his determination.

"I wish you all the luck with that goal, Jaden" I answered. "To beat them you'll need to have a clear mind and a pure heart who puts their heart into the game. Otherwise, you'll never be able to beat them."

Jaden nodded and looked at me curiously.

"So, why are you out here?" Jaden asked. "Shouldn't you be heading to bed like everyone else?"

I simply smiled at him.

"I come out here to think" I answered with a gentle voice. "The water here reminds me of the Nile River from my homeland in Egypt. Ever since I was a kid whenever I was around water it always seemed to have a soothing effect and let me think with a clear head. I was just thinking about my past and how I got here today. I don't regret a thing that I've done in my life because it helped me get where I am today and that's all that should matter."

Jaden nodded.

"Well, I'm heading off to bed" Jaden answered. "You should too."

I nooded and watched him take off before I went to my room to go to bed myself.

Once I entered the room, the spirit of the duel monster Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared before me with a yellow 4-point star mark on his right wing. I smiled as I recognized him. It was Draco, the former guardian of Zahara who was the wife of Pharaoh Atem.

 **Are you sure about this, my friend? You know what could happen to Banner if he continues his research. You've seen it yourself.**

I sighed at Draco's words. I knew that he was right, but I knew that there was no stopping Banner and he knew the consequences and was willing to go through with them if it helped Jaden grow into the powerful duelist that he would one day become.

 **I know Draco, but Banner knows what he's doing. He's willing to sacrifice his life if it means that he can help Jaden become the powerful duelist that he's destined to become.**

Draco shook his head but looked at me in understanding.

 **I understand, but I still worry how his sacrifice would affect you. We need to stay focused on the mission.**

I nodded.

 **Yes, I know. I made a promise to him to guide Jaden and watch his growth and I don't plan on breaking that promise.**

Draco nodded before he disappeared.

I then looked at the box Yugi asked Jaden to give me and opened it up. I gave a small gentle smile once I saw what was inside. It was a Sapphire heart pendant that sparkled in different colors depending on the light.

"You were always such a charmer, Yugi" I spoke fondly as I looked out at the night sky. "Then again, that's one of the things that I liked about you when we first met. That and your loyalty towards the ones that you love."

 **Read and Review Please!**


End file.
